Walter (GTA V)
American |family = Unnamed sister Kelly (niece) Unnamed brother in-law |businesses = Construction |voice = Unknown }} Walter is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the mission Got Your Back of the Private Taxi Fare side missions. Background Walter never reveals much about his early life, although he does mention that his sister's husband abandoned her and as a result he became a father figure to his niece Kelly. Because of this he cares deeply for her and explains that he taught her to be a "right girl" with conservative lessons like "sex and drugs only after marriage". He also states that he has worked in construction his entire life. Events of GTA V Walter calls for a taxi and will be waiting next to the Ammu-Nation of Pillbox Hill. He asks Franklin to take him to a warehouse in the Port of Los Santos, in the end of Signal Street. Walter explains that he is going to Port of Los Santos to meet some members of The Lost MC to talk about his niece. He goes on to say that his niece has been missing for three days and he fears that The Lost might have done something to her. During the trip he insults The Lost describing members as being guys who had no friends in childhood and are now acting out their homoerotic dreams. He continues mocking them saying that a leather jacket and a bandanna don't make one tough, backing this up by saying that he has worked in construction his entire life and his colleagues didn't need to act tough because they already were. He calls The Lost "a bunch of glam rock rejects." When they are close to his destination Walter gives Franklin a pistol explaining that it is "just a precaution." After reaching the Port Walter tries to intimidate several members of The Lost who immediately open fire in retaliation. With Franklin's assistance he manages to kill the members and the reinforcements that come to their aide or he can be killed by Lost members or Franklin. Walter thanks Franklin for his help and suggests that he leave the area before the police show up. He is never seen in the game again. Though, Franklin can choose not to help him take out the bikers. If he does so, the bikers will shoot Walter, killing him. Trivia * An Emperor with number plates "NIKOB" can be found parked where the shootout with The Lost MC happens. This is a reference to the Grand Theft Auto IV protagonist Niko Bellic. There is also a second Emperor with the number plates "ROMANB" parked near the the first Emperor, a reference to the Grand Theft Auto IV character Roman Bellic, Niko's cousin. One of the reinforcement vehicles for The Lost MC during the shootout is a green and white Hexer with number plates "LUISLOPZ", a reference to ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'''' ''protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez. Navigation es:Walter pl:Walter Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters